Undead
by HolyWritingBatmanFanfiction
Summary: The world has been overrun by zombies. A certain group of teenagers band together and try to survive. Zombie Apocalypse fic! Please read and review! Rated T for various reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**~Author's Note~ Hi everyone! So this is a Young Justice AU fic! Obviously I own nothing. Enjoy, and please leave a review telling me what you thought of the first chapter! **

A dark haired boy crept into an abandoned grocery store. It was full of food but devoid of all life. The light was dim, as the only light was coming in through the broken doors and windows. The floor was littered with scraps of paper and dirt. The cash registers were all open and emptied. The boy chuckled to himself, seeing that someone had taken the money, but by the look of things, hadn't taken any food. Food was worth way more than money nowadays.

He brushed his hair out of his bright blue eyes as he quickly filled his duffle bag with cans. Glancing around, he slowly made his way over to what used to be a cooler. He grabbed as many water bottles that could fit in the space left in his bag. He also grabbed a couple rolls of paper towels and toilet paper. His bag was stuffed, so much it didn't zip up all of the way. He looked around quickly, making sure that nothing had followed him into the store. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he quietly made his way towards the front doors.

He stopped dead in his tracks as he heard a rustle right outside the door. Something was walking towards the front of the store. He pressed himself against the wall next to the doors, hoping that nothing would smell him and come after him. He couldn't see outside, but someone was definitely out there. He grabbed the machete hanging on his belt and held it out in front of him. Taking a deep breath, he jumped in front of the door, holding his weapon high.

A red-haired girl stumbled backwards away from him, her eyes wide. He breathed a sigh of relief after looking her over and seeing that she was human.

"Hey." He greeted her, putting his machete back on his belt. "Sorry about that, I didn't know you were a human." He chuckled.

She looked over him, obviously trying to figure out of he was one of _them_.

He held his hands up like he was surrendering. "Don't worry, I'm fine." She relaxed a little bit.

"Hi." She said, a little shyly. "I'm Megan."

"I'm Dick." He smiled. "You came here for food too?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I haven't been able to find any for days." She turned and walked towards the shelves, grabbing a couple of bags of chips and as many cans as she could carry. "Are you alone?" Megan asked.

"Yeah." He pointed west with his thumb. "My camp is a few miles down the road. Or what's left of the road anyway. What about you?"

"I was with someone. His name is Wally." She nodded towards the door. "He's outside watching out for…." Her voice faltered, like she didn't know what to say next.

"Zombies?" Dick asked, shifting his weight. Megan nodded.

"I'm sorry, but it's just so _weird._" She shook her head.

"Yeah, I know. I never really thought this would happen." Dick glancing outside. "We should probably get going, if we're gonna go. We do _not _want to be outside when it's dark." Megan nodded. "Do you and your friend want to come back to my place?" He asked. "I have a trailer."

"If you wouldn't mind." Megan said gratefully. "We don't have a place, we've just had to keep moving."

Dick smiled. "Then let's go. You have a weapon?" Megan shook her head.

"Neither of us know how to kill those…._things._" She admitted, looking a little sheepish.

"I have some extra weapons you can use." Dick shrugged. "And I can teach you how to kill them." He pulled out an old cell phone out of one of the pockets of his cargo pants. Walking over to her, he turned it on, revealing a picture of a zombie body, laying dead. "I know it's gross." He said as she grimaced. "But the only way I've found that works is beheading them." He glancing outside again. "We should really get going."

Megan nodded. "Wally's hiding outside." They walked outside, both moving as quietly as possible with eyes and ears alert. They stepped carefully around the shards of glass scattered around in the grass. Megan spotted the red headed teenanger crouching in some bushes, holding a pair of binoculars to his vibrant green eyes. Megan walked over to him and gently tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey beautiful." Wally greeted her, grinning. "No zombies around." He paused. "That I can see anyway." He saw Dick standing behind her. "Who's this?"

"Dick. He was in the store when I went to get food." She was still holding the chips and cans. "We're going to go with him to his trailer. We don't have any shelter." She pointed out as Wally raised an eyebrow.

Wally stood up, looking at Dick suspiciously. He leaned towards Megan and whispered to her. "How do you know we can trust him?"

"How did I know I should have trusted you?" Megan replied, mildly irritated. Wally frowned.

"Guys, we really need to get going." Dick said impatiently. "Come with me or not, either way I want to get back to my trailer before the sun sets." Megan and Wally traded glanced before Megan nodded.

"We're coming."

"Then let's go." Dick turned at started walking down the road. The pavement was broken and blood-stained in places. Various types of plants were growing up through the cracks in the cement. They walked, all three of them constantly looking around nervously. Dick glanced towards the clump of trees they were passing. Realization dawned on him as his eyes went wide.

"Get down!" Dick said suddenly, panic in his voice. He pushed Megan and Wally into a ditch on the side of the road. He quickly pulled some brush over them. As soon as they were off of the road, two zombies came out of the clump of trees on the other side of the road. Wally's face went pale and Megan's eyes went wide. It was obviously the first time they've been this close to one. The zombies were only a couple of feet away from them. They all held their breath as the zombies wandered around on the road. Dick clutched the handle of his machete tightly, fully prepared to fight.

Suddenly one of the zombie's head went up as it realized that the three of them were there. It stumbled slowly towards to the ditch. Reaching down, it clumsy slung the brush out of the ditch, revealing the three of them.

It was too late to run.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Author's Note~ First of all, thank you all SO MUCH for all of your kind and encouraging reviews. Nice words about your work is a great motivator, ha ha. :) Secondly, this chapter explores and focuses on Dick's back story in this AU. Hopefully it answered some questions you may have had about Dick's background. Enjoy! **

The zombie's hand was a few inches away from Wally's face. Dick pushed Wally out of the way, digging his machete into the undead man's wrist. It turned towards Dick, focusing on his now.

An arrow whizzed over the three teens' hands and struck the zombie. It stumbled backwards, not taken out, just slowed down. A tall ginger man ran over, a bow held high. Another arrow hit home, burying itself in the zombies skull.

The brief moment the zombie wasn't right on top on them was enough for Dick. He jumped out, strongly bringing the machete through the zombie's neck. The head fell to the ground as the body collapsed. The second zombie was still coming towards them, as it had been a couple of feet behind the first one. The newcomer fired more arrows, all sticking out of the zombie's head. Dick leaped towards it, and in one quick movement the head was no longer on it's miserable neck.

Wally and Megan slowly climbed up onto the road. Wally ran his fingers through his hair, looking gratefully at Dick and the other teen.

"You guys just totally saved our asses." He said, somewhat sheepishly. The newcomer scoffed.

"No kidding." He slung his bow back to it's place over his strong-looking shoulders. "I'm Roy."

"I'm Dick, and this is Wally and Megan." Dick told him, motioning to the others. Roy nodded.

"Where are you three heading?" Roy asked.

"Back to my place." Dick answered. "What about you?"

"Trying to find a place." Roy said as his looked over the two zombie corpse laying at their feet.

Dick nodded. "What city did you come from?"

"Star." Roy looked over at Wally and Megan. "What about you three?"

"Gotham." Dick shook his machete off and slipped it back in his belt.

"Gotham, too." Wally said. "I was there for track when all hell broke lose."

"You did track?" Megan asked.

"Yep." Wally beamed. "Best in the state." He told her proudly. Megan smiled sweetly at him.

"I was visiting friends in Rhode Island." Megan turned to Roy and Dick. Roy nodded. They all continued to glance around periodically, obviously still shaken up by the attack.

"Do you want to come with us to our base?" Dick turned and asked Roy. Roy shrugged.

"Dude, how big is your trailer?" Wally remarked. Dick rolled his eyes.

"I have more than one." Wally looked doubtful, and slightly confused.

"I don't like charity." Roy muttered.

"It's not charity, it's survival." Dick pointed out. Roy shrugged again.

"Fine. Where it is?"

"A couple of miles down the road. We should really get going." It was late in the afternoon and the sun was getting low in the sky.

"Then let's go." Roy turned and started walking. The others followed him. They were all on high alert, wanting to spot any zombies in the area before the zombies spotted, or smelled, them. Dick held his machete tightly as they made their way along the road.

About an hour later, they reached an ark over the road. A torn-up banner reading "Haley's International Traveling Circus" hung down. Dick looked up at it sadly before passing under it into an abandoned clearing.

Wally had been to a circus only once before. His aunt and uncle, Iris and Barry, had taken him when it had come to his hometown, Star City. Wally had been young, but he still remembered the flashing light and performers. The animals has scared him a little bit, until he saw them perform. He had gone home and pranced around their living room, pretending to be a lion tamer.

What they were walking into was no longer a circus. It was a ring of trailers and cages.

there was no one besides the four of them around. Wally looked over at Dick.

"Dude, you were in a circus?" Dick nodded sadly.

"I was part of the Flying Graysons." He pointed to a poster on the side of a trailer they were passing. "When the zombies hit, they either killed or turned everybody in the circus." He looked down. "I escaped." He still remembered the day vividly. It was only a few weeks ago. He was outside feeding his favorite elephant, Zitka, when he heard the screams. Dick shook his head to clear it. He didn't want to think about the deaths of his family now. He pointed to a trailer in front of them. "I lived in there with my mom and dad." He pushed the door open and motioned them inside.

The trailer was a decent size. It was obviously big enough for the three people that had once occupied it.

"What the hell it that?" Roy asked, looking out of the window at a huge mound, which was covered with fabric Roy assumed was the big red circus tent. There were flowers scattered around the top of it.

"Zitka." Dick said sadly. "and the others." Megan looked over at the thirteen-year old boy. He had had to bury everyone he had ever known, and loved. She looked away before she teared up.

Dick walked over to a chest pushed against the wall. Opening it, he revealed that it was full of sword, guns, whips, and bows and arrows. Sighing, he said. "Here's how we're going to survive."


End file.
